1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display panels, and in particular relates to display panels capable of buffering display data from a data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a conventional display panel, and FIG. 1B shows a timing chart thereof. As shown, the conventional display panel comprises K scan lines G1˜GK, N data lines DL1˜DLN, a plurality of pixels P11˜PNK, a scan driver and a data driver. The scan driver scans the scan lines G1˜GK in sequence, such that pixels P11˜PNK can be driven by display data on the data lines DL1˜DLN from the data driver. For example, display data on the data line DL1˜DLN from the data driver drives the pixels P11˜PN1 connected to the scan line G1 when the scan line G1 is scanned by the scan driver. Similarly, display data on the data line DL1˜DLN from the data driver drives the pixels P12˜PN2 connected to the scan line G2 when the scan line G2 is scanned by the scan driver, and so on. Display data on the data line DL1˜DLN from the data driver drives the pixels P1K˜PNK connected to the scan line GN when the scan line GN is scanned by the scan driver.
Generally, the data driver comprises a plurality of driving integrated circuits (ICs) corresponding to the data lines DL1˜DLK, each driving a predetermined number of data lines. As data lines increase, more driving ICs are required as are flexible printed circuit (FPC) boards for the driving ICs are increased. Thus, time spent bonding the driving ICs to the FPC board and the FPC board to the display panel is increased during fabrication.